lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Brown
Doc Brown is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71230 Fun Pack for the Back to the Future franchise. Background Doctor Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown is the inventor of the DeLorean Time Machine. He is supposedly born in 1920 but also could have been born in 1914, in Hill Valley, California to the German-born Judge Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 1955, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists, and by 1985 his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 1955). Dimension Crisis Once Upon A Time Machine in the West Doc Brown first appeared after lightning from 1955 sent him and the DeLorean back to 1885 version of Hill Valley (events of the ending of BTTF2). After he lands the DeLorean, he asked Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf when he was. Batman thinking that he is crazy tells him that they are in Hill Valley, then Doc realizes that he is in 1885 and comments that his presence could destroy the space-time continuum. He asks the trio to help him to hide the DeLorean and then warns the heroes of Mad Dog Tannen. Doc is later seen in the background hiding from the battle at the Courthouse before the fight started. When Marty emerges in the DeLorean from a vortex, he is seen at the top of the Courthouse. After the battle ends and the trio escapes, Doc reunites with Marty, who comes in the Delorean and picks him up on what remains of the roof of the courthouse. After the DeLorean lands both Doc and Marty see the damage that Lord Vortech has done. Marty then jokes that it was Doc, however, he denies it and comments they are going back to the future. GLaD to See You In Test Chamber 04 Doc Brown is summoned with the Locate Keystone, in his Time Train, and knocks some obstacles out of the way for the main heroes. All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us Doc Brown is summoned again with the Locate Keystone, this time, traveling in the DeLorean, saying his catchphrase, "Great Scott!". The Final Dimension Although he was not seen being recruited by Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle, he helps the trio in their final battle against Lord Vortech using the Locate Keystone. World Back to the Future World: Hill Valley (1985) Abilities * Hacking * Technology * Fix-It * Drone Mazes (Mini Time Machine) * Intelligence Quests * Dog Gone * Lens Focus on the Problem Quotes Trivia *In the films, he was portrayed by Christopher Lloyd who reprises the role for this game. **He does both the voice for the game and briefly played him in live action for a trailer for the game. **Though, Lloyd still does Doc in the live action segments, in Back to the Future: The Animated Series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta, who coincidentally also the voice of Homer and Krusty the Clown in The Simpsons. *Both him and Peter Venkman have different hair in their LEGO Dimensions variations than their LEGO Ideas version. **Coincidentally, both Ideas variants share the same hairpiece. **He also shares the same hairpiece with Betelgeuse *He shares the same first name with The LEGO Movie's Emmet Brickowski. *He is the one responsible for sending the LEGO Gateway to Alesia Glidewell, the actress who modeled Chell from Portal 2, in the LEGO Dimensions Toy Pad and Portal 2 Trailer. *Aside from Unikitty, Scooby and Shaggy, he is the only other playable character who has his own trailer. *Him and the Cyberman are the only characters that have the Drone Mazes Ability. The drone he uses in the game is a smaller remote control car version of the DeLorean Time Machine. *He is very similar to the First Doctor because they are both old men who have time machines and similar hairstyles. *He is one of the four Doctors in the game, along with Peter Venkman, Abby Yates and The Doctor. **Harley Quinn was also a doctor before, but because of her involvement with the Joker in many of his crimes, her license has been revoked. ***There is even a promotional video that acknowledges these facts with him, Venkman, and the Doctor. *One of his lines when in combat, is similar to the line in the first movie, when the Libyans show up in the first film: "They found me. I don't know how, but they found me." *Together with Homer, Twelfth Doctor, Shaggy, Gollum, Cragger, Laval, and Nya, he has a line when meeting Scooby-Doo: he has somehow mistaken Scooby for his dog, Einstein, only to question him about his whereabouts. *His quote when entering the TARDIS, is similar to the line in the first movie, "If you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" **Though, it could be possible he was mentioning Marty, when he said, "You really should've listened to me when I said, 'If you're gonna build a time machine, do it with some style." *He and B.A. Baracus are the only character to have four exit lines when leaving. *One of his famous lines "Where we're going, we don't need roads". is said by Harley Quinn, albeit in a different way, whenever she rides on the Travelling Time Train. **She is the only character to react to Doc's train. **It is also the basis of one of his four departure lines. *Similar to Marty's toy tag, his toy tag contains his name with BTTF font and is based on his outfit in the first film with a radioactive sign on it. *He can be seen in a cameo at the beginning of the Ghostbusters 2016 Level Paranormal Beginnings chasing after the DeLorean. *It should be noted that most of Doc Brown's lines are completely different from the subtitles. It is possible that in this case, Christopher Lloyd altered his lines with something that felt more in-character. *His respawn line is similar to Aquaman's respawn line “You can’t keep a good king down". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Hacking Ability Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Hire a Hero Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Drone Mazes Ability Category:Intelligence Ability Category:Doctors Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Characters with New Hairpieces